Ghost in Masung Tunnel
Main= Ghost in Masung Tunnel Ghost in Masung Tunnel (em português "Fantasma no túnel de Masung") é um screamer em história em quadrinhos coreana de um fantasma de uma criança, que se parece mais com um chupacabra. A história é situada no Monte Seok-sung, Yongin-si, Gyeonggi-do, Coréia do Sul. Em 1994, um acidente matou 8 pessoas, sobrevivendo apenas dois passageiros. Feito por studio HORANG. ATENÇÃO!: O texto a seguir contêm spoilers! The Comic A comic é sobre uma jovem moça que estava a caminho de sua cidade natal. Tinha poucas no ônibus, cerca de dez pessoas. Ela estava lendo seu livro, pois assim poderia se livrar do tédio em que estava já que era uma viagem longa. Yongin-si não têm um terreno plano, assim a cidade possui vários tuneis ao longo do caminho. Quando o ônibus entrou no túnel Ma-sung, ela não podia ler mais, obviamente, pois estava muito escuro, então decidiu tirar um cochiclo. Quando ela acordou, percebeu que o ônibus ainda estava passando pelo túnel, e alguns minutos depois, ela notou que o túnel era uma viagem sem fim. Depois de "It was not long before I fell asleep. I might have been pretty tired." (Não demorou muito para que eu caísse no sono. acho que eu estava muito cansada.) ''A página ficara toda preta. Ela olhou para as pessoas atrás e todos estavam mortos com um corte profundo em seus corpos. De repente ela escuta "'SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!", um barulho assustador vindo da frente do ônibus. Quando ela olhou para frente, viu uma criança morta perfurando um passageiro com uma faca de açougueiro, assim que a imagem dá um zoom na faca de açougueiro, haverá o primeiro screamer. Ela tentou tirar seu cinto de segurança mas de alguma forma estava preso e não conseguia tirar de forma alguma, e cada vez mais que ela tentava tirar o cinto o fantasma aproximava-se da jovem. Após a frase "Strangely my seatbelt did not move a bit" (estranhamente, meu cinto não moveu nenhum pouco.), acontecera o segundo screamer que é o mais assustador! "The knife of the child went straight through my tight, leaving me a burning pain and stripped myself into conscious" (A faca da criança acertou diretamente meu corpo, deixando uma dor ardente e deixou me inconsciente.) E mais uma rolagem para baixo e a página voltará a cor branca. Depois do acidente, ela acordou depois de um coma de dois dias no hospital. Ela perguntou ao médico, enfermeiras e a polícia sobre a criança, mas ninguém deu atenção. Ela foi visitar um outro paciente que era um outro sobrevivente do acidente e que ainda estava em coma, e lá estava o fantasma da criança sentado sobre o homem em coma olhando para ele. |-|Links= Links NOTA: A HQ a seguir contêm screamer. * '''comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=574303 NOTA: O website a seguir está na língua coreana. Se você entende a língua, por favor, nos ajude providenciando mais detalhes sobre a história, o estúdio e outras informações relevantes à nossa wikia. * studiohorang.blog.me/ __INDEXAR__ Category:Comics Category:Studio Horang Category:2013 Categoria:Artigos bons Categoria:Outras imagens assustadoras Categoria:Screamer estrangeiro